The present application claims priority upon Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-185148 filed on Jun. 19, 2001, which is herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling print according to printing environment; and particularly, relates to controlling of printing which uses such as a long rolled-up printing medium (hereinafter referred to as rolled printing medium).
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in printing with an inkjet printer, there generally occurs a difference in image quality of a printed image according to the kind of paper and/or printing environment (especially temperature and humidity) including the inside environment of the printer. This is because the above-mentioned printing environment has a large influence on, for example, the manner of ink-drop penetration and drying.
Specifically, for example, if the kind of paper is a paper for exclusive use (such as a film-type glossy paper) where it is relatively hard for ink drops to penetrate, and if the inside of the printer is of high temperature and is highly humid, it will take a relatively long time for the ink drops to dry. However, regardless of this face, if normal printing is carried out, deterioration in image quality may occur in that, for example, another set of ink drops will be discharged to a position adjacent the discharged ink drops before they dry, and the molecules of these ink drops will be attracted to each other and get mixed (cohesion of ink will occur). Further, in such a circumstance, other problems may arise in that, for example, the ink drops which are not dry will adhere to the paper-feed roller upon paper feed, and the paper-feed roller will become dirty.
Therefore, it is desirable to be able to control printing according to both the kind of paper and the printing environment including the inside of the printer. However, among conventional art, there is no technique for carrying out such a control.